1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling structure of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-188352 (JP 2005-188352 A) describes an internal combustion engine including a cylinder head and an exhaust manifold that are formed integrally with each other. The cylinder head has a water jacket used to cool combustion chambers and a water jacket used to cool the exhaust manifold.